


Tea Time

by dragonsshades



Series: DragonsShades Dragon Age Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: Tamar Adaar works out her punishment on her pet.





	Tea Time

Tamar rolled her shoulders, flexing thick muscle beneath dark skin. She admired herself in the mirror before her, running a wooden comb through her long hair. She glanced in the mirror behind herself to her little pet.

Seamus.

He knelt pitifully in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back and his head hung. Her eyes trailed down his lithe body to where his cock jut proudly between his thin thighs. Perfect.

Usually she would have him brush her hair for her, but he broke one of his rules earlier in the day and was now going to take his punishment. Tamar couldn't even remember which rule he broke, but she did remember how pissed off she had been.

She inhaled deeply and set the comb down. "What do you suppose your punishment should be?" She questioned him, watching him through the mirror.

Seamus lift his head to meet her gaze, his eyes glazed over. She waited for a moment while he found his words.

"Spanking." His voice wavered when he spoke, heady with arousal.

Tamar tsk'ed and stood. She took two steps forward until she was in his space, reared back her hand, and slapped him across the face. She smirked at the deep moan he let out, his eyes closed. "You think you deserve to be spanked? You and I both know that's no punishment for you. You enjoy being spanked, don't you, boy?"

The whimper that escaped his lips was enough to start a hot tingle between her thick hips.

"Yes, ma'am." His voice continued to shake with arousal, his eyes admiring her muscular body, from her thick thighs, to her ample breasts. She, like he, was comfortably naked. She caressed her sides, turning from him so he could not see her frontside.

"No." She stated, cupping her own breasts gently, relishing in the pitiful whine he gave her. He was whining simply because he could not see her body. Too bad for him though. "We're going to have a tea party."

She grinned when she heard a small pained gasp. Tea time was Seamus' least favorite scene punishment.

"On the table, pet." She ordered, releasing her breasts and turning to Seamus to watch him stand and hobble to Tamar's office desk. The top was cleaned off (save the tea tray) for such purposes, allowing him to lay on the surface, his hands palm down, pressing into the wood, while his legs dangled off the edge.

His knees were red from kneeling on the hard stone floor for so long and she took pity on him, stepping between his legs and massaging each red spot with care.

"Thank you, ma'am." He breathed out, his eyes closed, a grimace on his face.

"You were a good boy, kneeling there for me for so long." Her hands moved from his knees to his thighs, gently scratching the pale, unmarked skin with her nails. His cock twitched at the treatment and her eyebrow arched at the response. Seamus was attempting to school himself with deep inhales and slow exhales. His cock was so stiff it barely touched his lower belly, arching proudly toward Tamar.

"Will you be a good boy for me during tea time?" She circled his sharp hip bones with her fingertips, sighing when his hips arched upwards in response. He wouldn't be doing much of that during tea time.

"Yes ma'am." He moaned abruptly, his eyes snapping open when she trailed a finger up the length of his cock. She caught a droplet of precum with the tip of her finger and brought the clear substance to her lips, licking it as if it were a sweet desert. His eyes followed the action, cock spasming wildly in the air.

"Don't spill any and I might let you fuck me." She teased, reaching over him to pick up her tea and saucer off the tea tray. She set the saucer down on the flat plane of his stomach, and then the cup of tea on the saucer.

She turned away from him, picking up the strap-on off of the small table that her mirror sat on. She strapped the device around her hips, sighing in pleasure when the small dildo in the middle of the band sunk between her already wet folds.

Next to the comb she set down earlier was an open jar of oil, the same that she had Seamus finger himself open with before she made him kneel on the floor. She dipped her fingers into the oil and coated the thick dildo that protruded from the strap-on. She stroked the dildo a few times, her eyes meeting Seamus'. His eyes were completely hazed over with lust, licking his lips as if he wanted to choke on the fake cock in Tamar's hand.

She urged him to lift his ass to the edge of the desk, gently massaging the oil over his loose hole. She looked at him one last time before pressing the blunt head of the fake cock to his entrance and slowly but surely pushing in.

Seamus' body invited the intrusion easily, the fake cock sinking into him to the hilt. While it was easy to enter him, the rest of his body was stiff, attempting to not let the tea slosh over the sides of the cup. Tamar hummed, once again taking pity on him. She picked up the cup and took a sip before setting it down on the saucer once more. The tea was just warm by now. If they had been playing this game an hour prior, Seamus would be at risk of scorching himself if the tea sloshed over the sides of the cup.

Tamar slowly pulled the fake cock out of him, until just the mushroom head was ready to pop out, then pushed back in with a little more force than the last time. Seamus was holding his breath as not to spill any tea, his face red.

To reward him for not spilling, Tamar took another sip of tea. The cup was only halfway full, another six or so sips and she would be done. But she wasn't going to be so easy on him. She set the cup down again, and reached both hands out to tweak his nipples. They were red and puffy from the abuse they suffered a few days ago, and still quite sensitive too. Seamus let out a sharp cry in response, his chest arching inwards to escape Tamar's wicked fingers. All the while, she thrust in and out of him at a slow and even pace.

She snickered, flicking each nipple, and earning more cries with each touch. She noticed tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and gave him a pause, waiting momentarily to see if he would use his safeword. When he did not, she continued pinching at his niples, smiling when the tears slipped from the corners of his eyes.

She let up when she realized his was trying his best not to slosh her tea. Some had still spilled over the sides, but she picked the cup up, took one giant gulp, and set it down again. There was only a mouthful left, but he didn't know that.

She gripped his thighs and began fucking him in earnest, his cock flexing each time the fake cockhead rubbed up against his prostate just right. He was moaning on each thrust in now, gaze carefully trained on the cup of tea.

"Are you going to cum, pet?" She asked, nearly breathless herself.

"Yes ma'am." He choked out, his cheeks wet with tears. "Please ma'am."

"Mmmm." She slowed her thrusts to halt, chuckling when he started babbling, begging her to _fuck him, to use him, to please ma'am do anything something please._

Tamar picked up her cup of tea for the last time, taking the saucer with it, and drank the rest of it. She set the cup and saucer back on the tray next to Seamus' head.

"Hold on tight, baby boy." She grunted, gripping his cock with her left hand and his throat with her right. His eyes rolled back into his head when she gripped the sides of his throat, cutting off the air supply to his brain.

He let out a low moan, his face scrunched up. He gripped both of her wrists, holding on tight like she had told him to.

"Fuck my fist," She ordered, pulling the fake cock out slowly to start fucking him for real. He immediately complied to her order, struggling to fuck her fist and fuck himself onto the dildo at the same time. His eyes stayed closed the rest of the time, his back arching into each thrust.

"Good boy. Cum for your ma'am."

Seamus mewled, his whole face flushed red. She released his throat, urging him to gasp in a lungful of fresh air. She kept her hand on his throat though, a comforting weight. He thrust two more times into her fist and then painted it and his tummy white with cum. She kept her hand around his cock too, just holding it.

She moaned along with him, her thrusts slowing until she just stood with the fake cock buried in him. "Love it when you follow my orders."

He wiggled a little and Tamar knew exactly when he wanted. She grinned and leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. With her thumb, she caressed his adam's apple, feeling every mewl, sigh, and whine he let out during their kiss.

When she finally pulled away, he opened his eyes, gazing lovingly up at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Don't thank me quite yet." She squeezed his softening cock, urging it back to life. "I think I promised you could fuck me if you didn't spill my tea."

Seamus let out a long moan. "Ma'am, that's not much of a punishment anymore."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh I think I can figure out a way to make it a punishment." She pulled the fake cock from his loose body, slapping his thigh. "On the bed, boy!"


End file.
